CH 13 Movie Night CaseysPOV
by daseylover14
Summary: ONESHOT: This is Casey's POV on what happens in Chapter 13 of my FF called "A Doctors Odysee". I just had to write it, but if I added it into the story the Chapter would have gotten much too long. But if you want toknow what went through her head while they were having fun...Here it is. Rated M for a reason. Have fun reading and please tell me if you think I got her POV well.


_AN: I thought I had to do this. Because I couldn_ _'t add her POV into the other Chapter I'm writing a quick one-shot so that you guys also get her side of the story. Because I think it's appropriate and important. -Keisha_

Casey's POV during Chapter 13 „Movie Night" *the Bedroom scene*

His pants are down and Derek shudders as the air hits him and I am finally face-to-face with his cock. It's bigger than I expected. He flips us over suddenly saying „I'm all for being sweet and tender and loving...but I've been waiting for years dammit!" He gives me another mind-blowing kiss and my whole body shudders in need while he pulls my head back by my hair and I let out a soft gasp.

His mouth moves down to my neck, marking me as his with his teeth „You're _mine_ Princess." The nickname he'd given me in our teenage days is getting a new meaning and his voice is darker as if to make sure that I've understood what it means. He proceeds to pull my T shirt up over my head trapping my arms while my body twitches with need. I am already dripping for him.

His head goes down between my breasts while he moans out, probably relishing the feeling of softness. I feel his hands on my breasts, he's massaging them and I almost mewl out loudly. „I never thought those rumors were true, he's grinning. „What rumors?" I manage to ask. „That you mewl in bed." He answers and I make a mental note to ask him from who he's heard this, before focusing back on him entirely. „ !" I admonish him. 'There are things I seriously don't want to hear right now!'

He takes my nipple into his hot mouth and his tongue circles my areola and I gasp out loudly his other hand moves to pinch my other nipple and push my breasts up against him. 'Oh my god... I can't believe it... He's really going down on me. Oh god YES!' My hands are moving into his hair almost on their own, freeing themselves from the damn t shirt and bra, while he's licking down my body, leaving a burning trace in the wake of his tongue. I try to push him down so that he finally connects with my burning center, but he growls at me. „Stop pulling my hair, or I'll cuff you." I gulp involuntarily. The thought of being cuffed and at his mercy making my body burn even more if possible. His eyes are burning amber while I timidly pull my hands back. It's like playing with fire with him...and I absolutely _love_ it!'

„De-rek" I plead softly while I blink down at him through a thick haze of lust. And yes! Oh yes! He's finally pulling down my pants and panties. I'm naked before him while he leans back looking at me, scrutinizing me sensually. „De-rek...please" I'm pleading with him, feeling my face flush while I move my hands up to cover myself from him. „Hands down!" He growls angrily and his head disappears again. He comes back up with a pair of cuffs and quickly cuffs my hands together above my head. I hiss at him angrily.

'I want to touch him too! ' „My house, my rules." He says and I give him a angry glare before watching his head disappear in between my legs. Instantly I'm mollified. My legs are trembling slightly as I buck my hips up off the bed offering myself to him. I groan out as I feel his tongue starting to lick my pussy. Twirling around my clit before giving it a few good flicks with his tongue. I groan out loudly the warm feeling which had been building inside my stomach crashing over me in waves of ecstasy and pleasure. I barely register Derek asking whether if I'm on birth control and don't even remember if I answered him or not, when I feel him plunging into me.

Oh god, I feel like I've just died and am in heaven! My inner walls are clutching him, squeezing around him pulsating while I feel his girth inside of me. He's so big...filling me up. I'm feeling almost high on lust. It's a heady feeling and I trash against the cuffs, because he's not moving. Oh god, why is he not moving? I _need_ him to move so desperately... I buck my hips and...oh god he's all in. I can feel his balls slamming against my ass. And...finally having listened to my silent pleas... he start's to move...

And oh boy, does he move! He's thrusting inside me with long hard strokes. Taking me, claiming my body as his... When I start to scream his lips cover mine swallowing every sound I make with a searing kiss. He breaks the kiss and he inches back out of me... Oh no... Please stay inside! Don't torment me... I'm clutching him with my inner walls. Once he's almost out of me completely, only his tip his left, he slams back in, while his mouth comes down on my nipple. I start cumming for the second time tonight. And thankfully he finally stops tormenting me and starts fucking me in earnest. His hips are moving setting a quick rhythm. I trash against the restraints. Longing to touch him, rake my nails across his back. Mark him.

As if he's heard my silent plea he frees my hands and throws the cuffs on the floor. Immediately I move my hands to touch his chest. I touch his chest carefully, not accidentally wanting to hurt him. But he moves his body down, so that my nails claw themselves into his back as he starts to move faster. Not long after that he bites down on my neck and gasps out my name as he cums. That triggers my own third orgasm of the night. He pulls out of me after that and we curl into each other, spent.

Faintly I hear him whispering „I love you" into my hair and try to reply, but only gibberish comes out of my mouth before I fall asleep, feeling content and happy.

 _ **AN:**_ _There you go. I hope you enjoyed reading this._


End file.
